Visible for Once
by TormentedBond
Summary: After running away from home with his boyfriend of a few months, Matthew and Alfred find them in a town where Alfred can pull strings without being questioned, especially like enrolling a runaway into school. And suddenly Matthew is visible to many.
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo…. Yeah…. I love Canada… I love Canada America… I love Canada and anyone together usually. So I'm gonna leave this as just Canada as I'm not sure what pairing I want to be totally and utterly official as I write. I'd like to think I'd keep it America –x- Canada, but who knows. I love making Matthew and unintentional slut-muffin in the end, so Gilbert is already getting to know him.

I will eventually elaborate on the past and how Alfred and Matthew had come to know each other and fall in love, but for now I want to get the basic present situation and story down at a running start sort of. And I won't space it out as much , time wise, in the next chapter.

So yeah, Hetalia and what not go to their respectful owner, I own NOTHING I SAY! NOTHING! Just the time and thought that went into making this fanfiction, nothing more or less.

He looked down at me from the windowsill, a calloused hand extended to me; my violet eyes met his blue ones. "Let's runaway, and don't ever look back!" I was scared, and yet, I was all too willing to go with him. "B-b-but Alfred... They don't even rememb-" He shushed me gently with a finger to my lips, a blush running across my pale cheeks. "They do remember you, but even if they didn't, I'd remember you, you're the only one for me Mattie, come with me, please?" He asked quietly, his eyes pleading like his voice for me. I turned around and heard his shock though not a sound was made, though, his laughter came as I went to my dresser and pulled out my wallet and extra stashed of cash, dumping out my book- sack, I quickly compressed quite a bit of clothing in the bag before I went to the bathroom linked to my room and grabbed basic needs, including my deodorant and shampoos and conditioner, knowing my "Rich Mistake" he'd be taking us somewhere, and not actual runaway living on the streets.

So that I could save money I stuffed whatever I could in the bag and then grabbed my shoulder bag and threw it to Alfred who only had his bag lightly packed. "It has quite a bit of food in it... I was thinking of... running away the night before I met you." "Well then, I guess this hero made it in just the nick of time, huh?" His goofy smile was charming and I leaned up to kiss him. "Yeah, yeah, handsome, now jump down so I can get out before my parents get up!" And the other blond nodded before jumping down, I threw my bag out the window, knowing he caught it and then weaseled my was out of the small opening, not sure how Alfred slid his bigger and more muscular self through the damned thing. Once that struggle was successfully taken care of, I could hear the door open.

M eyes looked back, and they were met with another set of violet, my older brother, Ivan, was watching me from the door. I froze for a moment before he offered me a small smile and walked to the window. "Go Mattie, before you lose your chance of freedom, I'll cover for you." Ivan smiled to me and I hugged him quickly, a quiet sob escaping my lips. "I'll come back or you, I promise, and take you away from this hell-hole too..." " I wish that was a promise you could keep, now go." and with that he gave me a light push and I looked back only once more after jumping down and waved to him before e and my boyfriend took off into the night together.

It had been 3 weeks since that night. Train hopping had become common till we came upon this very vividly green colored fields that could go for miles in which we had thrown our stuff out first and then jumped off rolling into the grassy fields from the train. I wasn't sure where we were, but, we were definitely not in the slums anymore. I was no longer some abused child, some forgotten member of a community, or a kid at a school where everyone seemed to ignore him. No this place was new for me, and a place for a new start, and it was warm. The sun seemed to tickle my skin and leave it heated unlike the cold of the slums I had grown accustom too, and the sky, it was as blue as Alfred's eyes, cloudy and easy to lose yourself in too.

I had scrapped up knees usually, the only injuries I ever seemed to get when I was with him after running away. During this time, when we had stopped in a town for only a day waiting for our next train, I had spent some of my saved cash on a little Go-Phone which I put about 40 dollars on for texting after paying initial fees and such, just so I could text my brother. But, I had yet to use the thing to do so, waiting for everything to cool down, knowing if they did notice; they'd freak out and just be waiting for Ivan or me to slip up.

And after what seemed like us walking for eternity, or 3 nights and 4 days really, we came across this very secluded country home's back porch, the front having as huge a front yard as back with a dirt road leading very far out, and from there, it had an actual road or street leading to a nice and very busy town, which I assumed is where Alfred planned to actually put us, and this was just one of our many stops we'd make.

My assumptions had been correct; it was only a temporary spot. We stayed about a week there, relaxing our worn muscles and cleaning our clothing, it was no doubt probably one of his family's summer homes or something of that sort, but I enjoyed the time there. It was the first time in a good amount of days since we just lazed around and relaxed. I remember it clearly how we spent the first night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alfred looked down at the other blond whom's head resides in his lap as he had read a book, the hand not holding the book ran their fingers through the other's golden locks of hair idly. Leaning down he kissed the unsuspecting male gently who at first jumped and was a tad bit unresponsive till he warmed up to the other's teasing. they knew they were related, cousins at best is how they figured it, but considering they had never met till one bump in and they still had harsh differences, such as growth rate, personalities, eye colors, height, weight, and lives, they doubted they were anything more, because who would leave their own son in the horrible conditions Mattie had been in.

Sitting up, the usually submissive blond moved to be straddling Alfred on the couch, a leg on either side of the dominant male's hips, he leaned down and kissed more aggressively. Tongues fighting for temporary dominance of the mouths, Matthew played hard to defeat and used his teeth to lightly grab onto Alfred's wet muscle and pulled it before sucking on it, eliciting a moan that send shivers down Mattie's spine, or was that Alfred's hands caressing his hips that did that. "You're losing weight again Mattie..." Blue eyes scolded the smaller male who shied away slightly, blushing. He knew Mattie didn't usually eat much or at all even due to his past life style, but he was really trying to improve his dietary habits, honestly.

Sweater being lifted up to show skin exposed, no shirt beneath it, Matthew sucked in a shaky pleased breath as the other's warm mouth assaulted his skin. That tongue flicking itself out over pert nipples, biting and sucking on them with his teeth and mouth, Matthew moaned out his name as the other dipped down and slinked his tongue into his naval, only earning him more torture to his sensitive tummy, his crotch shifting to roll and grind on the other's as his payback while his hands rested on Alfred's broad shoulders. He could feel heat starting to build in his core as his pants slowly became tighter with Alfred's torturous and yet, delightful touched, and his own grinding giving him a blissful friction his body had missed for weeks, as they thought doing it on a train was a bit... risqué and inappropriate and probably uncomfortable as well.

Those calloused hands he had come to enjoy roaming over his body had lightly tickled his ribs, no, they weren't overly noticeable right now, but he knew that if he didn't get better about his eating habits, they would. Violet eyes, glazed with a certain lust looked down into sky blue as he begged the other silently with said look, to take them further. And Alfred did not deny him his wish, hands removing the sweater, they went to the pants and boxers he wore and were quickly yanked down, getting the violet eyed blond to yelp slightly, he was gentler about removing them the rest of the way to look at his prize. The fully erected Matthew was blushing and looked shy above him as Alfred smirked and began to stroke his partner with one hand, the other going into his pocket, he pulled out the lube and released the other weeping member that dripped precum as he squirted some of the contents of the bottle in one hand and slathered it over his fingers.

"You sure you wanna keep going? We've only gone this far once before." he asked to the other calmly, and Matthew loved that about the other. The fact he ever gave a damn about him, remembered him, and was willing to stop even though they had gotten this far. But it was true, they had only gone all the way one other time, and that almost stopped midway due to Matthew's discomfort and inexperience to the feeling. And yet, Matthew shook his head no and urged the other on. "N-no, it's okay Alfred, I want to do this, only with you, and I want you to take me." He groaned in his momentary distraction of a hand returning to his erection, stroking him and stopping occasionally to fondle his balls, the other hand slipped behind him with the lubricated fingers and soon one had slipped inside of him.

The long haired blond hissed at the intrusion of his entrance and his nails slightly dug into the other's shoulder, it wasn't long before a second finger was pushed inside of him, in and out, that painful process repeated, pushing more and more into him, scissoring him open more to prepare him. His head ducked down and resting in the crook of the other's neck, Matthew shiver and shook about the other, as tears slowly welled up in his eyes, Alfred whispering sweet nothings into his ears, it wasn't until those fingers brushed a special bundle of nerves inside of him did he throw his head back and moan loudly for once instead of feeling pain, he felt a sickeningly strong pleasure pulsate throughout him.

A smirk on the older and shorter haired boy, the finger made more of an effort to hit that spot and send Matthew into a cursing and moaning frenzy of bliss, instead of a whimpering and sobbing heap of pain. It wasn't much longer before Alfred added three fingers and thrust those in a few times for good measure of preparation before he pulled out his slicked digits out of the other and started to remove his pants, the impatient Matthew whining lowly above him, missing the feeling of those fingers inside of him torment him.

"Alfred~ hurry up... I want you... inside of me." He pleaded down to the other, hands holding onto the other with a relaxed grip, it wasn't until Alfred had made himself equally nude as his boyfriend did he put his hands on the other's hips. "You sure you're ready?" he inquired one final time and the pissy face Matthew gave him was all he needed as he started to lower the other onto himself. His erection pushing into the tight walls of the other's entrance, he hissed while the other groan in slight discomfort, hands firmly gripped onto Matthew's hips, he waited for some sign the other had adjusted some, noting the tears falling down flustered cheeks, he leaned up and kissed away those salty drops of water from the other's eye and then gave him a more loving and affectionate kiss then the lusty or aggressive ones he had been known for.

The longer haired blond had dug his nails into the flesh of his now connected lover, and fought back his want to scream and cry needlessly, it really did hurt, unlike many people he knew who said it didn't hurt much, and he found that it did, a lot. Still, it only took a few more moments for the pain of the intrusion to become bearable and he figured his actions would speak louder than words or unassuring looks, and despite those wonderfully rough skinned hands holding so firmly onto his hips, he lifted them and slid back down with a slight whimper. "Make the pain go away... please..." And Alfred knew he meant for him to continue on and make the pleasure out rule it, but he was extremely worried about the other's discomfort, though he was grateful for lubricant this time, as for last time the other had bled form a dry intrusion which made Alfred nearly die of guilt later.

Matthew soon though, found himself laying with his back on the couch, and his neck on the arm rest, somehow the other having shifted their positions, hands went from his hips, to his soft and long legs, caressing the inside of his thighs, the other shuddered before feeling the other's kiss on his open mouth he was about to use to speak, taking his breath and moans away, keeping them from being too loud as he began to thrust into the other. Matthew's hands wrapping around Alfred's neck, back arching slightly as the other's cock pierced inside of him deeper than he'd usually go when thrusting, fingers clawing into the skin of Alfred's back, drawing blood. It hurt, it hurt so very much, but with a little time, Alfred finally found a rhythm and pattern that had Matthew slowly being lost in ecstasy then instead of being lost in pain.

The smaller one using Alfred's name like a mantra with other words, whether it be cursing or swearing to a god, under his breath, he was panting and moaning out of breath more frequently now, the sweet feeling of burning desire and lust fulfilled inside him building up. His body was starting to glisten with sweat as the activity took more out of him, despite being on the receiving end, than one might think. Eyes closing his heart pounding in his chest and body aching despite the electrical sensation stinging his whole entity every time Alfred thrust into him, gentle or harsh, fast or slow, it didn't matter, his body felt it, and that coiling hot knot deep in him was starting to become too much.

"A-Alfred, I'm so close…. I... I'm gonn-!" He tried to warn before he had his sweet release, the whole moment causing him the jerk somewhat violently into an arched back into the other, his cum spurting out onto their sweaty and heaving up and down chest, he felt the other follow up with a moaning of his name, the other's seed shooting deep inside of him, it still felt odd though it didn't stop the blush from coming on his face, no, that was stopped by his hands feeling a liquid other than the sweat and he flipping. "Oh god! Alfred! I cut into your skin! I'm so-" The blond was cut off by a sweet and loving kiss form Alfred, though it was short due to both of them lacking air and needing to catch their breath as they panted, Alfred staying propped above the other, hands long removed from the violet –eyed male's legs, they rested on the side of him. "Je t'aime, Matthew." The short hair blond whispered into Matthew's ear, pulling out of the other. A blush and smile on his face, despite tears rolling down his face still from the discomfort they both knew would be there till he got use to the feeling. Yet, he whispered the same words back, and it wasn't long before his handsome and toned lover carried him up to the second floor of the house they would be staying in and proceeded to bathe the other before they would lay a long time together into the bed and both doze off.

So maybe they should have waited till now, a week late from leaving that house, when Alfred had secured them a decent sized apartment and had started officially working at a grocery store as his job, though, he made sure to have afternoon hours, cause you could be sure he somehow pulled strings to register them both back into a school system, public, obviously since they couldn't afford a private one, not with Alfred refusing to talk to his parents just yet, Matthew didn't mind at all. Both of them being juniors and needing to finish school, he understood, though, it never ceased to amaze him how clever, the usually clumsy, air-headed, and sometimes idiotic man he called a boyfriend could be.

And for once in his life, he looked forward to going to school, and finally, he could send his brother a text message, and to his utter delight, Ivan responded and though they spoke nothing of what had happened over the past month and some weeks, they still chatted, and Matthew had found himself a simple job working at a flower shop for now. He wasn't very flower savvy, but his first father, before they had been separated long ago, would rant whether in English or French, the meaning of certain flowers or how beautiful they were, and even though it reminded him of his father and often had him with a sad stare, he still enjoyed the job, and had promised to send Ivan flowers form him and Alfred when he could, and simply reminded and assured the other he'd eventually come back for him. Eventually.

There was only one more challenge to truly face here, and that was, their first day at this new school. He could only imagine it be like last time and no one would notice him, though, a certain odd-traited senior seems to have proved him wrong already when they had been in the office waiting to register. He believe the boy's name was Gilbert, and the boy had made a sure fire effort to talk with him and make sure he got to know him, it was nice, but, was the other really going to remember him, he could only hope so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are loved~ 3


	2. Starting out

Still don't own Hetalia and probably never will or would, because I'd make it so… unhistorical, if that is even a word…..

~kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~

Matthew was up bright and early unlike Alfred who was in their room, snoozing away like he tended to in the morning. Today would be their first week at the new school, and they had a lot to catch up on if they'd want to pass for the year. Not that he minded at all, poor Alfred though, would no doubt need help keeping up with homework, School, and his long evening shifts. Still, as he poured batter into a buttered pan, he kept humming to himself as he made their breakfast. They were still growing boys, and if there was one thing he learned from Ivan's older sister, the motherly figure to them till she eloped one day with a supposed love of her life, was that they needed to eat a proper three meals a day at least, and if he knew Alfred, the male would insist they both eat, especially Matt with his thin figure tending to flux up and down in weight often.

It was about ten minutes later of cooking till he went to wake up Alfred from the rock hard sleep the other had. " Alfred… Alfie, wakey wakey~" He poked the other playfully and got the short hair blond groaning and mumbling about five more minutes. "Can't do that, you need to get up and get ready for school, I made pancakes." "I'm up!" And just like that Alfred had rose from the bed in which they shared and walked like a zombie to the kitchen in which he could smell the food from. Matthew couldn't help but laugh at the other's actions and sighed as he followed, grabbing an outfit for Alfred to wear to school, thank the heavens for no uniform, or they'd have to spend even more money that they really couldn't afford quite yet to be spending.

"You even made me coffee, and the way I like, Oh Matthew, you really do love me." The other leaned over and kissed the giggling violet-eye boy. Matthew found himself propping himself up onto a seat and quietly ate his own breakfast as the other ranted slightly about his night yesterday at work and how some person there was trying to outdo him in terms of how awesome he was. "Oh but Alfred, you'll always be the most amazing hero in the world to me." And for once it was Alfred who was blushing and looking shy, though he recovered quickly and scoffed "Well duh! I'm the hero! The ONLY hero in this town!" "super-powered anyways" " Well yeah, I'm not quite like doctors or firefighters." They laughed together and enjoyed the rest of their morning chat before Alfred left to take a quick shower and Matthew went into the bathroom as well to brush his teeth and brush his now air-dried and slightly wavy long blond hair, pulling it back into a messy ponytail, the shorter of the two left the bathroom and got his booksack and supplies they had bought neatly together and put the bag on his shoulder after fixing Alfred's bag for him.

Matthew was just about to call and ask Alfred if he was almost done when the boy exited the bathroom in the pair of jeans and T-shirt with sewn on underneath long sleeves on and some black and white sneakers with white socks to match his outfit. Glasses on his face, he frowned " I think you have my glasses Mattie, this are a bit small…" It was then Matthew realized he was right and laughed some exchanging glasses " Oops, next time I'll put mine somewhere besides next to yours." And Alfred nodded with a smile and thanks for the packed booksack and handed it to the boy. "Your lunch money is in the front compartment by the way." Matthew added as they walked out the door of their apartment to head to the bus stop, locking it behind him. "Alrighty, and I'll see you at lunch?" "Of course, unless someone manages to drag me all over campus I'll probably just sit wherever no one else is." " Mmkay~"

And so with in the next thirty minutes, after waiting for the bus and getting to their next stop they walked the next 3 blocks to their new school, holding hands, it wasn't until they entered the main building did they let go of each other's hands. " Well this is where we part ways. I got Art first hour, so I'll be heading that way." "Yeah, I got P.E., what a great way to start the morning, talk to you later." Alfred hugged his boyfriend before he jogged off and headed to class a bit early, as did Matthew. Though as he got to the door, a familiar white hair and red-eyed male stood next to the door with a smirk to greet him. "So I see you finally decided to join us here after registering, Matt, right? Welcome to Hell!" He laughed an odd laugh, something like " Keseses" but Matthew was sure he heard the boy wrong. " Y-y-you remembered my name?" He asked the other shyly sinking a bit into his red and white hoodie, Gilbert laughed and a hand went to ruffling blond hair. "You act like I'd forget it, of course I know your name, I never forget people's names!" This had Matthew wince at the friendly gesture but smile brightly to the other. " w-well, at my old school, no one even noticed me." "That's cause they were blind by your great smile, like they are blinded by my awesomeness here!""Peep!" Matthew's head tilted at the odd sound he heard till he saw a chick jump from inside Gilbert's shirt to on his shoulder, making Gilbert freak slightly, trying to hide the little birdy, Matt could help but shake his head and smile as the other ask him not to speak of the bird, and he simply nodded as his response before letting the albino traited male to escort him into class.

Alfred being not so, well, perceptive or really, not paying attention had stopped by his locker just a tad to long and was almost late to P.E. when he bumped into what he'd assume to be underclassman, Asian boy, to whom he uttered an apology before the older brother, or so he assumed, of said boy retorted "Watch where you're going jerk, aru!" Alfred stopped and raised a brow to this but apologized once more and jogged back to the smaller Asian whom's brother was asking if he was alright. " Hey, I'm sorry, didn't mean to bump into you, sorry if I hurt you somehow, but I have to get to class. Bye!" He apologized once more to the boy not getting a good look at either seeing as how his glasses were falling from him running and turning constantly, he skidded into the gym barley on time as the bell rang right after he slid into class, a long brown hair female raising a brow to him. "You're eager to be on time." The girl stated as if she couldn't understand why anyone would want to be to P.E. class on time. Alfred offered her a clumsy smile "Yeah, I'm a new student." And with that, the next thing he knew he was seeing white lashes and blinking in a rather confused manner before his vision returned to him and felt his hand being shook by said girl. "I'm Elizaveta, I'm on the school newspaper, pleasure to meet you." Alfred gave her a rather stupid look before returning the shake and giving his one-of-a-kind smile to her. "I'm Alfred, Alfred Jones, nice to meet you too. Next time warn me when you want to take a picture, I'll be sure to strike a pose." They both laughed at this and Elizaveta smiled brightly to him. "I'll try to remember that."

Gilbert was slowly but surely identifying ever member of the Art class to Matthew. "That's Mariah, she has basically no friends, and she likes to keep it that way, never ask her for an opinion if you're not ready for the blunt and honest truth, she will tear you down and beat you down to size, possibly the meanest and scariest female naturally, no one has ever seen her mad, and no one wants to. She is blunt and ruthless with anything, so don't ask for help or homework, she will tear you a new one, once again." Matthew giggled at the other's description as he looked over the girl. She really didn't look that mean, she was a bit chubby, kind of short, blue eyes, pitch black hair, and a miserable frown, that's what she seemed to him. Miserable and it's like that old saying goes. "One miserable being seeks out another miserable being, equally as miserable, and then, they are happy." Or something along those lines. Following his eyes to the next victim of his descriptions were two long haired Asians who sat next to each other, though one had very characteristically different eyebrows, not that it bothered Matthew, they reminded him of Alfred's dad's brows, but, not as defined, close to it though. "That's Yao and Hui Wang, they are brothers, though, Hui supposedly is only his half brother, after a long time of hatred towards Hui, Yao became more protective over the past year and doesn't particularly care for people picking on him, still, he seems to act like he doesn't care about him, or the fact Hui right there is totally in love with Im Yong Soo, one of the school's most beloved student's because he is friendly, usually, kind-hearted, and a bit of a spazz, but in a good way. He was a really serious guy until Hui came around and then bam, he was nicer, they totally have the hots for each other, but will they admit it, noooo~" Gilbert had to make a face that got Matthew giggling only for a tall and muscular man come over to their table. "I know you love talking Gilbert, but let's try not to get the new kid in trouble on his first day here, please."

Gilbert sank in his place some and mumble a "Sorry ." Though as soon as the man turned he made some insulting hand gesture to him Matthew had only seen in movies, and when pointed it out despite not even being turned around to see it, Gilbert groaned as the other said they'd have a conference later. Later into class when they actually started working, drawing a basic room, Gilbert began whispering to Matthew again while they both sketched on their paper. " has two relative going to school here, we aren't sure if they are grandchildren, nephews, or his own sons, but they are Twins named Romano and Feliciano. Feliciano is pretty nice and a bit of, a well, okay, he isn't all there if you ask me, but my little brother likes him enough. Romano on the other hand has a serious attitude problem and tends to hang out with Antonio, despite his constant loud statements of supposedly hating him, we all know they are good friends, Romano just can't admit it." Matthew smiled as he listened. "This school is quite colorful, isn't it?" he asked and Gilbert smirked and nodded. " Yeah, but you learn to love it and the versatility or else we'd be boring and not nearly as enterta-" " Gilbert!" The teacher turned and glared at the constantly chattering albino boy. " Hush!" and Gilbert frowned and mumbled his back talk before rolling his eyes and going back to his art.

"Holy crap you're tall!" Alfred exclaimed to the senior known as Berwald who looked a bit shocked at the exclamation and had Elizaveta giggling to herself at the expression on the quiet senior's face. "Ummm...Thank you?" "That is so awesome!" Alfred exclaimed again to the male who was at least a good head taller than him, not that the other minded, it was almost as bad as Ivan though, that boy was taller than the Eifel Tower, okay, not that tall, but you get the point. Blue eyes sparkled as the two dressed out boys were waiting for the coach to blow the whistle for them to start their laps. Another blond haired male smiled cheerfully to Alfred and waved. "Don't mind Berwald's quietness, he can be that way around d new people. I'm Tino, what's your name?" "Alfred, Alfred Jones." Tino nodded to him as the whistle blew and they began their 3 minute running time for their laps. The girls running after them, Elizaveta waved to the new kid with a smile before turning to find a certain music prodigy she had been dating for a few weeks appear next to her. "New kid?" He asked curiously and Elizaveta nodded. "Yup, he just came here with his best friend Matthew." She explained vaguely and Roderich nodded slightly. " I see. He's in good shape, keeping up with Berwald and the other boys." "It would seem so, though he has already told me he eats much more than someone his size should be able to consume." Roderich chuckled slightly, not feeling a huge need to be so strict or reserved around his girlfriend, arms wrapping around her waist from behind he nuzzled her. "We know several people like that, and you use to be that way." "And I had the weight to show it when I was. Thank god for diets and exercise." They laughed lightly together as they watched the others run.

Around lunchtime, Alfred managed to find Matthew sitting with two guys, two guys who were much too close to his Matthew for him like. Walking over to them, he also noticed a rather lively crowd consisting of a set of twins, Italian in origin and in his history class, and then there were the Asians whom he had a bad start with, and the two sitting on either side of him, that annoying albino boy from the other day and some tan guy whose bright green eyes really stood out against his complexion. Blue eyes narrowing only for a moment, he sauntered over to Matthew and used his index fingers to jab both of his sides and gain a very loud yelp from the other of his name.

"Alfred!" He growled lightly and turned around with one of those glares Ivan had taught him to use, making the short hair blond slink back a little. "Hey~ you were suppose to com sit with me, and it's not like I'm hard to find." He said with a slightly hurt look as realization seemed to dawn upon Matthew who apologized while his growing group of friends and acquaintances grew larger through each class. "I'm so sorry Alfred, it totally slipped my mind, what with me hanging out with Gilbert and Antonio all day, I kind of forgot on accident, really, I just sat down with them."

"Uh-huh" Alfred gave him a rather disapproving glance before the long haired Asian, Yao as Matthew knew him, spoke. "You know him Matthew,aru?" "Aru?" Alfred questioned with a tilt of his head before Matthew nodded and was cut off before he spoke. "Yeah, he knows me. I'm his roommate at our apartment. We've been good friends most of our lives." Matthew raised a brow at the other not stating that they were boyfriends, since before hand, when they were back in the hellhole Matthew use to call home, he told everyone, but he obviously didn't want the others knowing. "And your parents are where?" piped in the meaner of the two Italian twins, Romano. "My father is in England and my mother is 6 feet under as of two years ago if you must know. Matthew's father is MIA as far as we know and his mother is off being a hoe with some horrible men." Matthew winced at how brutally he put it on both parts, but it wasn't completely untrue.

"That's so sad, ve~ your families sound kind of broken, but that's okay, we already brought you into ours, right guys?" The sweeter twin interjected into the conversation. Antonio and Gilbert nodded, though both had yet to really speak, though Gilbert had a spot opened next to him. "Yeah, so you could come and sit here with us, we just so happen to have an open seat." The albino grinned and patted the seat next to him. Matthew, along with the rest of the table who happened to have encountered Alfred earlier in the day, knew this would not be a good place to seat him, if it stayed that way every day, simply because, they both though they were the most awesome people in the world, and this meant a fight on who is more awesome, was bound to happen.

Still Alfred thanked them and sat down, and directly across from him was a boy named Kiku, th one he ran into earlier that day, who shifted slightly in his seat, and when Alfred noticed he reached his hand out across the table to shake with the other. " Hey, sorry about earlier today, was really ina hurry, I do apologize, no hard feelings?" he asked giving that heartwarming smile he pulled out on almost everyone as the other sank back just a little more before hesitantly shaking hands with him. "N-no hard feelings, just be more careful, please." "Of course!" Alfred assured the other in a chirpy voice.

The rest of lunch was spent with the whole table chitter and chatting about anything in general and tons of laughs all around, minus Ludwig who often seemed to be a bit slow on jokes, too serious for the humor his brother and their family of good friends shared. And once the bell rang, they went their separate ways when it was required, Kiku, the Twins, Alfred, and Ludwig all had to go to Algebra 2 next, While Matthew, Antonio, Yao, Hui, and Elizaveta whom Matthew met through Alfred, walked to the study hall class they all had together, in which much chaos had ensued. To put it short, elizaveta should never be given a camera and left in a classroom without a teacher and tons of unsuspecting students put into compromising positions by her, no thanks to the devious Antonio who was all too willing to help her.

At 7th hour, Mathew and Alfred had been reunited in Chemistry class, as well as Gilbert, Antonio, the Twins, and Ludwig who was trying to keep his brother from conducting unwarranted and definitely unadvised experiments in the class just because they had the formulas in a book he bought, and proper tools to carry them out, not to mention Gilbert enjoyed attempting to set the chemicals on fire and blow up the Chemistry lab. Towards the end of the hour, both Antonio and Romano had been kicked out of class, soon followed by Gilbert, and then lastly Vash, whom had been threatening to shoot Gilbert if he didn't chill out.

As the bell rang, Matthew exited the classroom giggling as Alfred was making some sort of remark about the group of people kicked out. Gilbert and Vash fighting up until red eyes spotted the long hair blond and he pushed the other down before walking over to him. " Hey Matthe- Gah!" Vash was certainly not one to be under estimated as he shoved Gilbert forward harshly and huffed before gathering his things and stomping off, ignoring the curses being given to him by Gilbert, whom Matthew had grabbed onto so the other would not pursue the shorter one of the group. "Breathe Gilbert, breathe." He told him calmly as Alfred started ranting about how he should pick on someone his own size and some other bull that a teacher might offer a student or a parent to a child.

Antonio on the other hand was simply letting Romano bitch to him and throw a mini-tantrum, arm around the smaller one's shoulders, he simply listened to the other intently, yet, also knowing the other so well , he could tell when the other truly meant what he said and when h didn't. Feliciano was happily attached to a rather tired looking Ludwig before asking Matthew "So what are you doing after school today?" Matthew looked to Alfred and they both responded. "Nothing today, but we have work tomorrow after school." The Italian smiled a big toothy one, while his brother was about to stop his invitation. "You wanna come hang out our place today? It could totally be like a welcome to the family party. Since that's what our group of friends is like, a big happy family." "Since when was this family happy and including them?" Romano butted in and everyone but him rolled their eyes.

"I don't see why not, but won't your parents get mad if you just bring home all your friends?" "Not really, dad is rarely home, mom is at work today, and grandpa is pretty friendly." Gilbert listened intently as they walked out the front door together and decided maybe this weekend would still be better, since then they could have a party with all their friends and just enjoy the whole day together, not just a few hours, and with that, they began to part ways.

On the city's bus ride home, Kiku sat next to Alfred and they had what seemed to be a grand time on the way home as they joked back and forth and planned on actually hanging out together, though Yao didn't seemed pleased by this, still, the Asian older brother sat next to Matthew. "Matthew, I know you just came here and all, but, you wouldn't happen to have an older brother by chance, would you? You remind me of a good friend I once had, aru." Matthew jumped a bit at the question and seemed to literally debate on if he should answer. "Y-yeah. I do, and I miss him a lot too. His name... it's Ivan. But we are only half brothers, my father is totally different from his, though we got the same eyes." "So then you two are related, that's a relief. You have the same glare as him." "That's cause he taught it to me when I was little, or really, I picked it up from him." They laughed lightly. "Well your brother and I never met in person, we started off as penpal, and then we discovered the magic of a webcam. Though, he never told me he had a little brother, aru." "He hates our family, and I don't blame him." Matthew stated looking down to the notebook in his lap. "So I have heard. He tells me they are not the best of people. Your roommate Alfred seems to have a similar thought about them as well." The long haired blond sighed loudly and ran a hand through his golden hair. "Well it's not a lie exactly, but mom used to be very sweet and kind hearted, then my dad left and she lost it. She went after the worst of guys and brought them home. Our sisters left and went with Ivan's dad and they stay there, and I and Ivan stayed with mom. After awhile though, I couldn't stand it any longer and me and Alfred left. So here we are."

"Mmm, I see, well, I can't say I know how you feel, because I honestly don't. But, I can say that you just need to keep your head up and things should get better. Hopefully for Ivan and you, aru." Matthew smiled to the other and nodded, though he was shocked when the asain pulled him into a hug. "You're about to cry…" He stated simply and Matthew understood it was probably something Yao was use to doing for his siblings and nodded into the other's chest and kept close to him. "Don't let Alfred see, please." Yao smiled some and patted his head. "I think he is too busy arguing with my brother over a book." They both laughed lightly. "I'm saving up though, to bring Ivan here… So maybe, before the year ends, you can finally get to meet him?" the other asked looking up to the other. "That would be nice, but I'm not gonna cross my fingers just yet.""Yeah…"

The rest of the bus ride as spent mostly in silence by the two sitting further back, most of the Asian siblings and cousins were talking amongst themselves or across the bus to each other until certain sets got off at the same stop, and then came Matthew and Alfred's stop. "Well this is where we get off. Thank you so much, Yao." The long haired boy shook his head with a small smile. "Don't mention it, and just be careful, okay aru?" Alfred and Kiku raised a brow to the exchange of words and when they both met eyes, their shoulders shrugged and they dismissed it. "See ya tomorrow Kiku!" Alfred waved to the short haired asian boy who smiled solemnly and responded "Sayonara Alfrd-san." And with that they exited the bus and it went on it's way.

"You like him,aru!" Yao exclaimed after the bus left the blond haired boy's view, leaning over the seat in front of his. Kiku turned a few shades redder than most people when he blushed and wave his hands in front himself defensively. " It's not l-like that at all!" and Yao smirked poking his brother's cheek. "It is so like that! Look at the huge blush on your face, aru! You like that idiot!" he teased Kiku whom sank in his seat and frowned before retorting "Well I'm not the one making a move on Matthew, now am I?" Yao stiffened for a moment and glared. "I am so not moving in on Matthew, I just happen to know his older brother, he's going through some hard times, aru! I was just comforting him." "I think you want to do more than comfort him and his brother, Onii-san." Now it was Yao's turn to blush as he gave his brother a slug to his upper arm. "I am not some philandering teenager unlike you. I don't play games like that and I would never!" "Then why are you blushing now?" "Because the very thought is insulting and enraging and that can make one's cheeks heat up as well, aru!" "uh-huh." Was all Kiku responded before picking up his books and walking off the bus, knowing their stop by heart, Yao quickly grabbing his things and following, ranting to the other.

Once home inside their apartment, Alfred plopped down on their shared bed and groaned some, ready to sleep. "Matthew, get me up in 2 hours, I need a nap. " "Alrighty, I'll get started on dinner and homework so I can help you in a little bit, mmkay?" " Kay…." Alfred called form the room, removing his shoes with his feet and ignoring the uncomfortable position of his glasses. He soon snuggled into the pillows and fell asleep without covering himself. Matthew on the other hand placed his stuff down in their small front room and arranged the table in front of their couch so that his homework and supplies were on one side, and the other side was free for whatever. After this was done he went to the kitchen to start getting things out for dinner, figuring that spaghetti would be alright. That and he wanted to try the new version of it he had learned from the twins. And for once in his life, he truly felt happy and accepted by all those around him, not to mention, visible, though, he did worry that it wouldn't last forever, while Alfred's secret worry, is that Matthew would regret the very moment he became visible, knowing all to well, the drama that brought into one's life.

Xoxoxoxox- oxoxoxoxoxo – xoxoxoxoxoxo - xoxoxoxoxo

Sooo that is the end of chapter two. Kind of uneventful, but the story will eventually progress more. I know characters seem OOC, but they are in high school, and I don't know about you, but being there myself and still seeing it, people can be pretty different from how they eventually end up, or have temporary OOC moments if you want to apply it to real life. Especially since most of my friends who have gone to college totally went OOC after leaving, haha. So yeah, please don't murder me. And Yao is going to be the only person to really know a ton on Matt for awhile, besides Gilbert possibly.

I have never seen a China-x-Canada pairing and am not sure that would even work, but I at least plan for them to be close friends, in a odd brotherly way for sure –nods-. But umm, yeah. There is chapter two, hope to have chapter three and Mariah is a total OC, and she'll just be a drama starter or something later, thought I'd give you guys and gals a heads up.


End file.
